Reflections
by Heather68
Summary: They sat on opposite sides of a table because that was as close as he could let her be.


_**Title:** Reflections  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Severus Snape  
**Prompt:** 005. Naked  
**Rating:** PG  
**Lyrics:** Naked by Avril Lavigne_

Severus Snape gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Scrawny, pale, hooked nose, a gangly teenager that no one liked. He pretended that it didn't sting, when people tormented and teased him. He liked to think that their opinions of him didn't matter. He wanted to believe that if he looked expressionless he would feel that way as well.

He hadn't been prepared for the curse that traveled his way. A cheering charm. He had managed for years to successfully evade being hit by one and now he had to go around and act like he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy either, but with the cheering charm affecting him he found it impossible to not smile. It hurt having to keep his jaw clenched. Or it was till Black started to laugh. He let his fist fly without thinking, smirking with satisfaction as he heard the bone in the other boys nose crack. Blood began trickling down Black's face, and Severus walked away laughing.

Severus hadn't anticipated a late entrance into his life. He watched her from a far always believing she was unattainable. He never failed to note the spark of life that was so clear in her gorgeous green eyes. And then came the day where she sat across from him in the library.

"Evans," he greeted coldly, not taking his eyes off his book.

The girl didn't reply but instead she pulled out her own book and began to read. Severus wasn't foolish but he never asked her what made her sit there. This happened every single day like clockwork. They never talked, just studied. Occasionally, one would ask a question, but that was it. Until one day, Lily stormed into the library an ugly scowl marring her otherwise flawless features.

She sat down in her seat as customary, but this time she didn't pick up any book. Her arms folded across her chest and she stared angrily at the top of the table.

Severus was curious. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Her head snapped up with an annoyed look.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "What's the deal today Evans?"

"It's nothing," she grumbled, going back to glaring hatefully at the tabletop.

He didn't want to say he felt something for the red head, but he couldn't let it go at that. There was something on her mind and he was going to find out what.

"All right Evan's don't tell me, but if you are going to sit there and sulk like a petulant child, then I am going to leave." He moved to stand up when Lily's smaller hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at the hand then up at her face."I don't know what to do," she whispered, staring up at him with shining green eyes.

He sat back down slowly. "'Don't know what to do' about what?"

"Potter," she spat, much in the same way he liked to.

Severus favored her with a small sympathetic smile. "What about him?"

She dug around in her charms book and pulled out a letter. Roughly, she shoved it in front of Severus then folded her arms across her chest. Severus picked up the note disdainfully and unfolded the parchment. His onyx eyes scanned the flowery words swiftly. He folded it carelessly and tossed it back at her. Who knew Potter had been so capable of writing such drivel.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

She flushed. "Do you think he means it?"

Severus sighed in contemplation. "I'd find it hard to believe he would be capable of writing such horrendous platitudes unless he meant it."

Lily blinked. "So he really does….love me?"

"I believe so yes."

A luminescent smile burst across her face, a whimsical sigh fell from her lips. Severus didn't want to think about what this could mean for their hesitant friendship. It had been weak at best, but even though he didn't like to admit it he had grown accustomed to her sitting silently across from him everyday like clockwork.

He watched her fling her arms around his neck with dispassion. Severus buried his long hooked nose back in his book where it belonged. There had been a time when that had hurt more, seeing Lily fall gladly into Potter's arms. The first time he had seen her kiss him had been horrible. It felt like someone had been stepping on his chest with a steel-toed boot and was relentlessly squeezing the air from his lungs. Now he couldn't care less, he had opened up to someone and had it thrown back in his face. No one would be able to get that close again.


End file.
